Going back to Space Paranoid
They have return to Hollow Bastion and they saw the Heartless Ace: That's Weird. I though everything is under control. Then they saw the Town control system got out of control Daffy: Look! Ace: Must be Organization 18 Animal's again. We better go see Garuru!n! They went there and they saw Witch Lezah Lezah: Alright! I got it! I created a Potion of healing. Daffy: Really! Can I have one? Lezah: Sure. She give it to him and he feel better Daffy: I feel better! Ace: Now that mentioned it. I feel better too. Taz: Yeah. Wile: So do it. Lezah: It's a rare potion is create. So I think you can have those. They went to see Garuru and they saw Heartless who looks like from Tron's world, they are fighting them and they defeated them. Then Taruru came out of the Door from the safehouse Taruru: Get inside. Ace: Wait! I have a question. Why are these guys are from Tron's World? Taruru: There's no time for that. Get inside. Kururu and Tororo is working on something Tamama: Will you hurry up? Tororo: We're doing the best we can. Kururu: You better hurry. Max: I will! Then they know Ace and his friends arrived Kururu: Looks like you're finally made it : Looks like you finally made it. Ace: So what's going on? Why are those Heartless are coming from Tron's world? Tamama: We have message from Garuru. Kururu: And you see this. Flashback has started Kururu: He went over to Mephiles's room to find out what's going on. Garuru saw Something wrong, he typing the computer and then a door open he went there and saw the Machine making Heartless from Tron's World, he ran away from them. And more Heartless is roaming around the town Keroro: And it turned out that the MCP the data from the computer to make more Heartless. Then Defence system is out of control Kururu: And the MCP is control the Town's defence system too. Back to Garuru, he and Pururu heard the Alarm, and he is typing on the Computer Tororo: The MCP doesn't know how to quit. Flashback has ended Kururu: That's the Computer programming to you. Ace: How's Tron the Dog doing? Tamama: We cannot reach him! Keroro: The Computer say that he's inside the Game Grid by force. And it looks like he's in trouble. Daffy: Oh, great. Ace: We'll go check on Tron. Kururu: Thanks, Kids. We're putting together an MCP Eradication Program from a friend of mine. He said, that he wants me to create another that he's working on. And we're almost finished it. Tamama: You better hurry, right now. Tororo: We have to be fast for this. Keroro: Look. We're gonna need Tron the Dog's help when the Eradicator's completed... Ace: Don't worry. We'll make sure to tell Tron! Kururu: And this time... be careful. Ace: We will! They went off and they see 3 Angel ?????: Lier! Ace: Huh? ?????? 2: Garuru, doesn't have any Treasure! ???? 3: And we fough for you guys. Wile: Daffy! Daffy: Well, I have to tell a lie for their helps. ???? 2: I don't see how we're going to work this out. Ace: Well, what do you want us to do? They are Having a conversation ?????: We're just gonna take ''your ''treasure. Ace: We don't have Treasure. ???? 2: You sure? ?????: Hmm, let's take a look! They look at them ????: Okay, we decided! The gullwings are taking all your items! Ace: Are you serious? ????? 2: Oh, foodie. ?????: This Stinks. ????? 3: So not cool. Ace: Look, we are so sorry we tricked you, but... ????? 3: Forget it. Garuru told us about it. He said your Adventures been pretty rough. ????: So if wouldn't really be right if we took your things. ???? 2: We'll root for you. Here this is for us. They gave him a Sword ????: Bye! Good luck on your journey! They disappeared Our Heroes went to see Garuru and Pururu, and they saw them, and they thought they are Heartless Wile: It's just us! Garuru: Oh, sorry. You can't talk to Tron it this room gets taken over. Pururu: Did you check with Kururu And Tororo? Ace: Yep. Garuru: And the Eradicator's? Wile: Almost. Pururu: Great! Say, Garuru, why don't you go work with your grandpa? I have this place under control. Garuru: Are you sure? All by yourself...? She give him a serious look Garuru: Alright. alright. It's all yours. Ace: How's Tron the Dog? Garuru: We still can't get in touch with him. Maybe you guys should give it a try. Ace: No, we'll go talk to him in person. Garuru: Then I have something to ask. When you find Tron the Dog could you tell him to come to the I/O tower? That's where we'll upload the MCP Eradication Program. Wile: The I/O Tower. Okay! Garuru: Thank you, guys. And watch your backs. He ran off, Ace is looking at the monitor After: We'll be there any minute, Tron. He less the Button and they went inside the Computer again At the Space Paranoid Heartless are taking over Meanwhile Our Heroes have arrived Wile: I'm worried. I hope Tron the Dog is okay. Ace: I am. Let's head to the game grid. He look at the terminal Ace: Yes! The terminal works! Daffy: Let's go! They went to the Game Grid Meanwhile Tororo and Kururu is typing the Computer and then Garuru arrived Garuru: Done yet? Tororo: Could be. If it weren't for that curry eater like me. Kururu: Curry eater? Tororo: I'm busy here! Kururu: Okay! I'll show you, who's a curry eater! He use his hacking and download to Tororo computer Tororo: We're done! Then it blast him Tororo: Ah! He get up and give it to Garuru Tororo: Here you go, Garuru. I made a homemade Program. A scientist special. Keroro: This better work. Garuru: I heading off. Kururu: And be on your guard. Meanwhile Ace and his Friends has arrived at the Game Grid and they saw Tron the Dog in trouble from the Heartless Ace: Tron! Tron: Be careful! Then the Heartless attacked him Ace: Don't worry! They are fighting the Heartless and they are back in the cell with Tron Tron: You saved my life. Ace: No Problem. Daffy: So what happen? Tron: The MCP is ready to wage all-out war against the users. What's been happening on the outside world? Ace: Well, there this machine for making Heartless- it's gone totally crazy... The town's control system is using problems, too. But Tororo and Kururu is putting together a Program that can de-rezz the MCP. Once we pick it up at the I/O tower, he thinks we can use it to stop the MCP for good. Tron: Great! Ace: You bet! Tron: But who's Tororo and Kururu? Max: They were a friend of our. Garuru, Pururu, Keroro, Giroro, Tamama and Taruru.. They're all on the outside Worring about you, Tron. Tron: Boy. I think I have alot of Users Friends today. Wile: That progress will be done by now, don't you think? Daffy: To the Tower! Tron: Let's move!